Forest of Dreams
by Cloudtail07
Summary: Onekit is an OreoClan kit, he was born tiny and scrawny, but his parents doesn't believe he'll be a good warrior, how far will he go to prove he can be as good as his siblings. Story better than summary, read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does*_

* * *

Prologue

"You will never be good enough," the brown tom hissed. "Your siblings will always be better than you."

The kit staggered to his paws, shaking his ruffled pelt. "I'll..."

The tom hisssed for him to be quiet. "Now, where was I...oh yea..."

"Darkfur, be nice. He's your son." A tortishell she-cat spoke up.

Darkfur snorted. "He's no son of mine." He hissed. "Goldenkit and Jetkit are better than he is. He'll never amount to anything! Just look how scrawny he is!" Each word was spat from his mouth.

The torishell just gave a hiss of annoyance, then glanced at the frightened kit. "Don't listen to him, Onekit." She said.

Darkfur glared at Onekit, then unsheathed his claws. "You're lucky that Mousefeather is here to protet you." He growled, then lowered his voice. "Watch your back, kid." With that, he turned and stalked off.

Onekit watched Darkfur untill he disappeared, then he glanced at Mousefeather. "Is it true? Everything he said about me?"

Mousefeather shook her head, then curled her tail around his tiny body. "No, none of it is true." She soothed him. "Now get some sleep, little one."

Onekit sighed, then curled up beside Mousefeather and fell asleep.

* * *

_Liked it? Then review. If you liked it, review. If you didn't like it, I'd like to know why. No flames please, If you flame, then Brokenstar will haunt your dreams forever. :) Kidding. Review anyways please._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to the people who reviewed. It sounded that they were asking, 'OreoClan?' The answer is yes, the clan in this story is OreoClan, Why? Because the writer was craving oreos when she wrote this, lol. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does_

* * *

Chapt. 1

Onekit stretched his stiff muscles, it was almost dawn. He was outside the nursery sleeping beside Mousefeather. Mousefeather was like a mother to him, she always believed in him unlike his parents. Then he remembered the horrible night before. Mousefeather had left to go hunting, but she never returned untill a patrol brought her back, her body was supported between them. Rosethorn, the medicine cat, did all she could, but couldn't save Mousefeather. He had spent all night beside her body, along with Rosethorn, Brambletail, and Whiskerpaw.  
Jetkit and Goldenkit bounded out of the nursery, with their mother, Scarlettpelt, behind them.  
"We are becoming apprentices!" Goldenkit chirped excitedly.  
Jetkit narrowed his eyes when he spotted Onekit. "You haven't forgotten, have you?"  
"How could I forget a day like this?" Onekit asked innocently. Truth was, he did forget. He glanced back towards Mousefeather's body, ignoring his siblings, he pressed his nose back into her fur.  
"Stop mourning for her! She wasn't kin to you!" Scarlettpelt hissed. "You need to be more like your siblings."  
Onekit ignored her. "She was all I had." He said in a low voice. "She was more of a mother to me than you were!"  
Scarlettpelt bristled, then walked over to stand nose to nose with him. "I am your mother!" She growled, unsheathing her claws. "I act motherly to you! I always have."  
Goldenkit and Jetkit was snickering.  
"Scarlettpelt, leave him alone!" Rosethorn hissed, walking up to stand beside Onekit. "He's lost his friend, let him mourn in peace."  
Scarlettpelt snorted. "Friend? Mousefeather was way older than him! They weren't friends."  
Onekit was lost in thought, he didn't hear what Rosethorn said. Then he snapped back into reality when the elders came to take Mousefeather away. "No!" He wailed, pushing himself closer to Mousefeather's cold body. "Don't take her!"  
The elders exchanged a glance. "We have to." Spikefern said. "We have to bury her."  
Onekit shook his head. "Don't take her!" He pleaded. "She was like the mother I never had."  
Spikefern sighed. "I'm sorry, little one. But she's dead, gone. So we have to take her away to bury her."  
Rosethorn sighed. "I'll take care of this." She whispered to Spikefern. "Onekit...you've been out here all night, I'm telling you as a medicine cat, you need to rest. Let the elders do their jobs."  
Onekit shook his head. "I don't need rest! I need Mousefeather!"  
"Oh, for StarClan's sake!" Scarlettpelt hissed, she swung an unsheathed claw at Onekit, knocking him away from Mousefeather's body. "Now take her away!"  
Rosethorn gasped. "Scarlettpelt! He's your son!" She growled, crouching down beside Onekit.  
He was lying on the ground, staring wide eyed at Scarlettpelt, but he didn't dare speak.  
Spikefern glared at Scarlettpelt, then signaled to the other elders, together they were able to support Mousefeather's body between them, then carried her away for buriel.  
Skystar emerged from her den. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around to hear what I have to say."  
Goldenkit and Jetkit exchanged glances then hurried off. Scarlettpelt glanced at Onekit. "I know you're not hurt!" She growled, then stalked off after her other two kits.  
Rosethorn sighed. "ignore her." She whispered, nudgeing him to his paws. "You should be happy. Today you get to be apprenticed."  
Onekit shrugged. "I guess."  
After everybody was gathered, Skystar continued the meeting. "We are gathered here today to make three kits into apprentices. Goldenkit, step forward." Goldenkit exictedly stepped forward. "From this day on untill you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Goldenpaw, Brambletail will be your mentor."  
Goldenpaw glanced around untill she found Brambletail, then leapt over to touch noses with him.  
"Jetkit, step forward." Jetkit hurried forwards excitedly. "From this day forward untill you recieve your warriors name, you will be Jetpaw, Hollyflight will be your mentor."  
Jetpaw hurried over to where Hollyflight was, then touched noses with her.  
"Onekit, step forward." Onekit slowed stepped forwards. "From this day forward you shall be known as Onepaw. I've heard about how nervous you seem to be, and your parents..." She shook her head in disbelief. "And your parents don't seem to have faith in you. So I have descided that I will mentor you myself." She stepped forward to touch noses with Onepaw. "We'll start your training tomorrow," she whispered to him. "Right now, go and get to know your new denmates."  
"Goldenpaw, Jetpaw, Onepaw!" The clan all cheered.  
"We have nests all ready for you." Whiskerpaw was excitedly saying.  
Onepaw sighed, the moment he was waiting for his whole life had finally came, but why wasn't he happy?  
"Onepaw? You okay?" Whiskerpaw asked, concern in her voice.  
"He's never okay!" Jetpaw said, him and Goldenpaw started laughing.  
Whiskerpaw shot them a glare, then turned her attention back to Onepaw. "You can talk to me about anything."  
Onepaw just shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it right now."  
Whiskerpaw nodded in understanding. "Maybe later," she whispered so only he could hear.  
Goldenpaw and Jetpaw both got a thrush to eat, then layed in shade to eat it.  
Onepaw watched them. "They hate me." He whispered to Whiskerpaw. "My parents hate me. I think it's all because I'm so small."  
Whiskerpaw sighed. "I'm sorry, and I'm also sorry about Mousefeather, I know how close you were to her."  
"She was like a mother to me." He sighed, then walked towards the apprentices den, with his head down and tail dragging the ground.

* * *

_Thoughts? Like it? hate it? I want to know, so please tell me in a review. If you flame this story, then Brokenstar will haunt your dreams forever._


End file.
